The Dark inter-dimensional scanner of chaotic
by thorison1080
Summary: Tom is attacked by most of the over-world tribe except a few. Tom hides in the forest and tells his friends where he is so they wont ter tom is found and attacked by maxxor. escaping to chaotic tom finds out that he was betrayed by peyton and sarah. tom goes home and smashes his scanner and is beated by his abusive step father but is saved by a black and red scanner
1. Full Summary

**Hello I am Thorison 1080,this is my first story yay!, And I want to thank the genius author SaurusRock625 because his (or at least I´me assuming it´s a him) story ¨Wrath of the assimilated¨**

 **summary: Tom is starts getting attacked by most of the over-world tribe and even maxxor except a few. Tom runs into the forest to hide and tells him friends kaz,sarah,peyton,and krystella (in this fic tom and krystella are friends ) where he is so they wouldnt worry. But later while hiding is attacked by maxxor and escapes and later finds out that sarah and peyton became over-world players and sold him out to maxxor for the rarest scans in the over-world. Heart broken tom goes home and smashes his scanner, then toms abusive father burst into the room and proceeds to beat tom then a black scanner with a red trim appears and fires a bolt of energy at tom's father knocking him ucoucius. The scanner then gives Tom the power power of the Dark scanner read and find out more.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to this. There will be random criticism is appreciated! Thank you again! :)**

 **Current harem for Tom: Takinom, Krystella, Intress,**


	2. Ch 1 Betrayle and Power

**I'm sorry about the typo on the prologue what I meant was random updates, constructive criticism appreciated. So this is the first real chapter. Tom's current Harem is (takinom/krystella/intress) well let's begin! Thank you for taking your time to read this it really means a lot :)**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

 **/place/** or **/time skip/**

 **/overworld forest/**

Tom jumped to the side barely avoiding the plasma arrow shot at him. Where was he well he was currently running through the over-world forest be chased by Frafdo. Why was he being attacked by Frafdo well, a couple weeks ago almost all the overworld creatures started attacking him, well except Intress if it wasn't for her he probably be dead by now. He had no idea why they started attacking him they just did.

¨Why are you attacking me?!¨ Tom yelled desperately, avoiding another plasma arrow, and falling to the ground.

¨You know why,¨ answered Frafdo preparing another plasma arrow to finish the job, but Tom threw some mud into the birdman's eyes at the last second. Tom started running while Frafdo was still disoriented and trying to rub the mud out of his eye´s. Tom ran to a large tree and pulled off a fake branch revealing a lever and pulled it and replaced the branch, then a secret door opened and Tom ran in, the door closing seconds behind him.

Tom sighed with relief as walked down a stone stairway into a large cave that appeared to be a abandoned underworld bunker do to many underworld battlegear, and underworld banners scattered around the cave, He sarah, peyton, and kazz found by accident, and became their secret. He sighed and slumped against one of the walls of the cave and contacted his friends kazz, peyton, sarah, and krystella. Yes and krystella, he saved her from a couple creatures a couple months back when clay left her to fend for herself, since then they have been good friends.

He smiled as they're faces appeared on his scanner as he contacted them. He told them where he was, and not to worry, as he ended the contact did sarah´s and peyton´s faces suddenly become sinister? He shrugged it off thinking it was a trick of light, and started pondering to see if he could find the reason most of the overworld started attacking him.

 **/A couple hours later…/**

Tom was still pondering when the bunker started to shake, and Maxxor burst through the ceiling and landed gracefully on the stone floor, and faster than Tom could react Maxxor grabbed him by the throat and started choking him, but right before Tom was about to blackout, Intress jumped in through the hole in the ceiling, and tackled Maxxor to the ground. Tom gasped as he could breath again, he looked to where Intress was trying to keep Maxxor pinned to the ground. Emphasis on the word "trying" she was struggling to keep him down.

"Run Tom!" Intress called to the chaotic player, still struggling to pin the ruler of the overworld down.

"Bu-" Tom began but stopped when Intress shot him a pleading look. Tom nodded and began to port to chaotic.

Apparently that was all Maxxor needed, He kicked Intress of of him and grabbed her by the throat, and looked to where tom was before to see he was already gone. Maxxor looked at the catgirl he was holding by the throat, clawing at his hand struggling to breath. He dropped her, she landed on her knees rubing her throat and taking breaths.

¨ intress,¨ said Maxxor, she looked up at him,¨you are banished from the overworld, you are to be gone by tomorrow, if you are seen ever again by any overworlder you are to be killed on sight,¨ stated Maxxor without remorse and he walked looked in shock at where Maxxor was standing before and broke in heavy sobs.

 **/Chaotic/**

Tom sighed with relief as he ported into chaotic, and went to find his friends. When he finally found them he saw Kazz and Krystella yelling at Peyton and Sarah, while the later two looked smug. As Tom walked over to them to see what this was all about he noticed a shocking fact, Sarah and Peyton now had overworld scanners, when did they become overworld players?

¨What's going on here guy's?¨ asked tom finally making his way over to them. Sarah and Peyton looked shocked, while Kazz and Krystella looked relieved. "And since when are you guy's overworld players?" Tom asked directing the question at Sarah and peyton.

Sarah and Peyton looked at each other and smirked, it was Peyton who answered "well Maxxor offered us the rarest scans in the overworld, and all we had to do was become overworld players, and give him your location," said Peyton, both him and Sarah looking smug.

Krystella shot them a venomous look that could rival to all the rulers of the four tribes combined, making both Peyton and Sarah start to sweat. Kazz turned to Tom "Tom i'm sorry me and krystella had no ide-" Kazz began but stopped when he saw the emotionless face of Tom.

Calmly Tom walked away ignoring what friends he had left worried shouts, and ported out of chaotic.

 **/Tom's room/**

Tom's eye's filled up with hot angry tears as the memories of what happened at chaotic was transferred into his mind, he looked at his scanner for a long moment and smashed against the ground, breaking it into a million peices. Suddenly his step dad burst into his room, his mom had married him a couple months ago, he had black hair in military styled cut had a somewhat tanned skin, had light brown eyes behind a pair of dark sunglasses, was very muscular, was wearing a leather jacket, with a white wife beater, torn jeans, boots, and a military dog tag hanging from around his neck. Tom's mom had met him a bar and in no time they were married. He was very abusive and alcoholic, and over time his abusive and alcoholic nature spread to Tom's mom until she was just as alcoholic and abusive as him. Tom could smell the alcohol in his breath uh oh that was a bad sign, and he was looking around at the scanner pieces spread across the floor, two bad signs, and he without warning grabbed Tom by the throat and slammed him against the wall and pulled his fist back about to beat Tom mercilessly, but suddenly a black flash of light or lack of happened in the middle of the room. When it died down there was what appeared to be a black scanner with a red trim. Toms step dad dropped Tom to the floor in surprise. Suddenly the scanner shot a blast of black energy from its screen, hitting Tom's step dad in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious, then Tom's mom ran into the room with a kitchen knife but the scanner did the same thing to her.

The scanner then then turned to Tom, who at the moment was about to freak out I mean who wouldn't? "Please don't be scared," said in a female voice. Which surprised Tom, "I went through your memories, and found what you have went through who you are," the scanner said in a sad voice" I have a offer, I can give you the power to have your revenge and you quite whenever you want" offered the scanner. Tom thought for a moment then nodded. The scanner seemed to smile kindly, how Tom knew this he does not know. Suddenly a stream of black and red energy shot out of it's screen and surrounded Tom. When it finally dispersed Tom was very different than was before, He now stood an impressive 6 foot 2 inches, his skin was deathly pale, his eyes were a mix of blood read and crimson, his hair now reached his shoulders and had red tipped spikes, he was very muscular but still very lean with a eight pack, his teeth were now long and sharp, and his fingernails had morphed in black talons. "Ready to go the scanner?" the scanner asked. Tom observed his new look then nodded and smirked, then both the scanner and Tom disappeared in a flash of black light, but not before calling the police and leaving enough evidence to guarantee Tom's former mom and step dad would go to jail.

 **This story will be a massive crossover. you can suggest worlds for him to visit and what to scan there, but i will only do worlds I know, I am taking** **suggestions** **for his you again for reading this I can not express my gratitude for you reading this :)**


	3. Ch 2 The birth of Erebus Fukushū Orochi

**First of all I would like to thank one of my favorite fanfiction authors of all time for his inspiration and editing this chapter :) and thank you everyone that had reviewed my story :) warning: Tom will be be vengeful, a little insane and sadistic, there will be gore in future chapters, there will be suggestive content, and may change to M in the future. Thank you everyone again for taking your time to read my stories :) When Tom returns to Chaotic the card format will be somewhat different. I do not own Chaotic or anything else.**

When Tom opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a vast forest. He looked looked to see the black and red scanner floating in front of him. Tom stood up and crossed his now muscular arms.

¨Okay, I believe you owe me an explanation.¨ said Tom, raising an eyebrow.

¨I was called Adreanna by my creator. I was created to allow my creator to travel into different worlds, and give him power. He gave me the power to traverse through worlds, and scan people and things. You see when I scanned someone, I gave him their knowledge, powers, skills, and strength, and the power to turn into that person. When I scanned something I was able to replicate it. I also have the ability to absorb someone's entire being. But when my creator's son found out about me, he tried to replicate me. In the end, he didn't have very successful results. When his son found out, he used his father's findings to create chaotic. Since then, for countless years, I have been searching for someone worthy of my power. When I found you, I found out you were a direct descendant of my creators. And when I saw your life and what your stepfather was about to do to you, I decided you would be become my new user.¨ Adreanna explained. (aka the scanner)

Tom smiled. ¨Well it's nice to meet you. My name I-" Tom began but stopped and looked down.

"You no longer wish to bear the name that the ones that the one that had betrayed you used or the one the one you inherited from your abuser?" asked Adreanna sympathetically, but it was more of a statement.

Suddenly the scanner seemed to perk up.

"Well, you could have the name of my creator he would certainly approve if he was alive today, his name was Erebus Fukushū Orochi." said Adreanna.

Tom thought for a moment then nodded approvingly.

"Perfect, but what is this about?" asked the newly named Erebus (aka Tom) gesturing to his new physical features.

"I added some alterations to your body, improved all your senses, gave you the ability to sense lies, see auras, read power levels, bend the elements, steal energy through touch, gave you enhanced speed, reflexes, strength, be able to see people's life force, a basic understanding of the force, magic, chakra, element bending, given you a variety of powerful genetic mutations called bloodlines which were passed through blood, but it will take time to awaken all of them. I have also made all of your organs stronger. Every time you are hurt and you heal, you will get stronger depending on the severity of the wound, a very powerful healing factor, the ability to bend your body in angles the would be impossible for anyone else, I have made your claws and teeth poisonous, and that an enemy will be put in a trance if they look into your eyes for too long, and I may have put to powerful beings into your body." Explained Adreanna, somewhat hurriedly at the end.

"Excuse me?" asked Erebus, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, I put a powerful creature called a Symbiote named Carnage in your bloodstream, and a powerful being named Vaatu in your body." explained Adreanna.

"You wha-" Tom began but was interrupted by a insane crackling inside his mind.

"Hello handsome." came an insane female voice inside Erebus head.

Erebus turned to Adreanna to see she was counting down "three, two, one"

"What ar-" Erebus began, but suddenly an influx of memories and power flowed into him, he grabbed his head in pain, when it was finally over Erebus fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

/Erebus's mind/

* * *

In and expansion of black stood three women. One was completely red with black veins all over her body. She was fairly muscular, she had white eyes in a firelike pattern, she had black hair that turned red at the end the reached her mid back. She was Carnage, a being known as a Symbiote.

The second was Vaatu (just imagine a female Unavaatu).

The third had pale skin, red eye's, had black hair with red streaks the reached her shoulders. She wore a leather jacket and a red shirt that exposed her stomach, she wore black fingerless gloves, black boot cut jeans, and high heeled pointed toe boots, this was Adreanna.

"You remember our deal?" asked Vaatu in a deep seductive voice, crossing her arms.

"Yes I gave you freedom, and I gave Carnage an immunity to heat and sound, but in return you must help me help Erebus. " said Adreanna.

"I can't wait to meet him personally." said Carnage, licking her lips with her long black tongue suggestively.

Vaatu shook her head a Carnage antics, while Carnage smirked at her.

"I know you have fantasies of him too." said Carnage, making Vaatu blush proving what Carnage just said.

"And he should be here in three, two, one." said Adreanna, and after she was done counting down, Erebus appeared.

Erebus rubbed his head, when he looked up he blushed at the sight of Carnage, Vaatu, and Adreanna, then he shook his head and straightened his thoughts.

"Okay first thing's first who are you?" asked Erebus.

"You can call me Carnage but may come to call me more." said Carnage, putting her hands behind her head, and perking out her chest suggestively, making Erebus blush.

"I am known as Vaatu," said Vaatu, bowing at a 15 degree angle, which Erebus returned knowing that was how people in japan formally greet others.

"As you already know I am Adreanna" stated Adreanna, "And before you ask, I have the ability to shift my shape. But turning into my human form is very tiring, so I don't use it a lot." explained Adreanna, making Erebus nod in understanding.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Adreanna.

They all looked at him curiously.

Erebus thought for a moment then smirked and look at them.

"I'm going to make my own tribe and scan some of the most powerful people and things in each universe we go to so, so I can have my revenge on the OverWorld, and I can utterly humiliate the ones that betrayed me in the Drome battles." said Erebus with a smirk, making Carnage practically salivate.

"What is the name of this tribe?" asked Vaatu interested.

Erebus smirked and answered "The Gethen tribe."

Vaatu nodded approvingly. He then turned to Adreanna.

"Did you scan anyone or anything before you met me?¨ He asked. She nodded and many large images appeared. The ones that immediately caught his eye were one of Carnage except a little different mostly because in the card she was a guy and didn't have hair,(original carnage) and there was a battlegear card labeled Carnage symbiote. There were two cards of Vaatu (original Vaatu,and Unavaatu).

"Okay, do you have any suggestions about where I should go to recruit first?" Erebus asked Adreanna.

She nodded.

"there is a universe that is full of war where it is easy to find followers that have been betrayed by a side or that will join our tribe with the promise of revenge. It is also where I got ability of the force I gave you." Adreanna said.

"Great but what am I going to wear? The clothes I'm currently wearing are a little uncomfortable." said Erebus.

Adreanna smirked, then a red light covered Erebus, and when it faded Erebus was wearing some new clothes. He wore a black cloak that seemed to be made of shadows with a hood. He also wore red and black saiyan armor, black clawed gauntlets, black pants, boots with three long spikes coming out of the top of the toe,(Beelzemon's boots) a plain black mask with glowing eye holes, and what appeared to be a black scanner(from DBZ) with a red screen covering the left eye hole of the mask.

"The clothes are made from the strongest materials of every universe I visited. You can use the cloak to store anything and teleport, and it can shift into weapons. The hood, when up, can hide all your facial features. The thing covering your eye can also scan creatures and open up doors to other universes. All of your armor is force proof, magic proof, chakra proof, and is nearly indestructible." explained Adreanna. "Okay, now it's time for you to wake up and go to the next universe." she said, and everything faded away.

* * *

Erebus woke up too find himself in the same forest and wearing his new armor, he saw Adreanna in her scanner form laying on the forest floor, he picked her up and put her in his cloak, he turned to one direction and to his surprise a black light shot out of the scanner (the one on his eye) and formed into a black and red portal, he smirked and walked through the portal

"You fuckers better watch your shadows, because when I get back, I might just be hiding in them." were Erebus last thoughts before the portal closed behind him.

 **Please tell me what you think and how I can improve it will be very helpful :) Erebus's (formerly known as Tom) current harem (Krystella/ Intress/ Takinom/ fem Vaatu, fem carnage Symbiote). Oh and Zero fullbuster unfortunately i have not watched the show that had the gundams, but after Erebus goes to the transformer's prime universe I might make gundams a new species of Cybertronian but I will give them a red and black paint job how does that sound ? thank you again for reading this story :)**


	4. Erebus's current Cards

**These are the cards Erebus got from Scanning Vaatu and Carnage, If you have any card ideas please tell me it would be very helpful. Thank you for taking your time to read this :)**

 **Vaatu**

Tribe: Gethen

Title:great spirit of darkness

Stats:

Courage: 100

Power:150

Wisdom:105

Speed:70

Elements:fire, earth, water, air, darkness

Favored battlegear: none

Favorite location:Tree of time

Special ability: can posses other's

Special ability: can create dark spirits

 **Unavaatu**

Tribe: Gethen

Title: Great being of darkness

Stats:

Courage: 115

Power:195

Wisdom:105

Speed:50

Elements:fire, water, air, darkness

Favored battlegear: none

Favored location: Tree of time

 **Carnage**

Title: king of slaughter

Stats:

Courage: 115

Power:97

Wisdom:10

Speed: 95

Element's: Blood

Favored battlegear:

Favored location: slaughtered new york city

Special ability: who ever he cut's goes insane

 **Battle gear: Carnage symbiote**

Raises Power, Courage, and Speed. Lowers Wisdom. Gives user the powers and mentality of carnage on on a somewhat lower scale.

 **Battle gear: Mark of Vaatu**

Raises Power and Wisdom, Gives user the element of darkness.

 **Mugic: Melody of the insane**

Can only be used by Carnage. The closer and longer an opponent stay to Carnage the more insane they become, and will eventually become infected with the Carnage symbiote and will be under Carnages command

 **Mugic: Drums of corruption**

Can only be used by Vaatu or Unavaatu. All opponents start to slowly be corrupted,The closer they are to Vaatu or Unavaatu they faster the corruption if they are touched by Vaatu or Unavaatu the corruption is immediately complete.

 ****

 **Thank you again, oh and please check out my other stories and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Ch 3 First Recruits

**Okay the first universe Erebus will go to is the Star Wars universe. He will be there for two to three chapters so tell me who you want him to recruit, PM me who you want him to recruit and suggestions because I am having trouble with the reviews it says I have 10 reviews but but I can only find 7!So until I ask otherwise please PM me your reviews until I figure out this whole review problem, thank you also ^-^ by the way in this story Maul and Savage opress are going to be the first people Erebus will recruit and he will kill Palpatine and take and become the new master of all af darth sidious's men, in the future Maul will be paired for the first time ever (as far as I know of at least) with Ashoka! I always wanted this type of pairing so I decided to start it myself and hope other´s also start to make Maul/Ashoka stories. Thank you again for reading this story :)**

 **/Sundari on planet Mandalore/**

Erebus groaned as he got up, he looked around to see he was in a strange looking city. He took Adreana from his pocket still in her scanner form , "Ok Adreana where are we, and how do we scan this place?" Asked Erebus.

"Point me at the area willing me to scan it," instructed Adreana sounding as if she was asleep before.

Erebus nodded and pointed Adreana at one of the building and willed for the area to be scanned, then a card popped up on the screen ¨Sundari city of planet Mandalore¨, much more discreet than a bunch of blue lights. Erebus then felt three power levels three appeared to be fighting. " Adreana I think I have just found the first recruit's of the Gethen tribe" said Erebus. And started running towards noticeably much faster than he was before, to where the three power levels were. "Hey Adreana I've been thinking do you have any idea why the overworlders started attacking me?" asked Erebus taking out the scanner and looking at it still running.

Adreana hesitated "Najarin somehow found information about the the Cothica, he found out that only you can use the Cothica, he told Maxxor and Maxxor then thought you were after it" said Adreana, Erebus became enraged at this information, but she continued "You see my master was the one that created the Cothica, and sent it back in time making so it was locked until it found one that was deemed acceptable, it deemed you acceptable" explained Adreana.

Erebus blinked "wow is there anything he couldn't do?" asked Erebus but it was more of a statement.

"He could never cook, when he tried to make macaroni and cheese it took a full week to clean everything up" said Adreana mostly to herself, and as if it was the most simple thing in the universe. Erebus looked at her and shook his head then continued running.

 **/small time skip/**

When erebus finally found the three power levels, he was enraged by what he saw he saw a old man in a black hood shooting lightning from his hands electrocuting a strange vaguely humanoid creature with large horns around the top of his head with yellow and black markings on it's body **(Savage Opress)** laughing all the while, then another similar creature except with read making and slightly smaller and slightly less muscular, called "brother!".

Having decided he saw enough pointed his sleeve at the old man and suddenly black tentacles of darkness shot out and wrapped around the hooded old man, simultaneously draining the old man of his power and breaking a couple of bones, then threw him against wall breaking many more bone and knocking him out. Erebus walked into one of the of the shadows near him and stepped out of another shadow closer to the two creatures ,which he later learned were called Zabraks, the yellow Zabrak was not breathing and the red zabrack assumingly the yellow one's brother was crying next to his brothers body. Then Adreana flew out of Erebus's claoc.

"I can save him" said Adreana.

"Please!" begged Maul. A black stream of energy shot out of energy shot out of Adreana's screen and surrounded the two brothers. When it dispersed they both got a makeover.

Darth Maul grew two inches but somehow seemed younger, he was a little more muscular and lean, he now had horns on his shoulders, elbows, and knees **(He has legs back now)** he now had black sharp fingernails, he had fangs, and had long black hair growing out of the back of his scalp.

Savage Opress had grown an inch but also seemed younger, horns now grew out of his knuckles and pointed outward towards his fingers, he was more muscular than before, he also grew fangs.

"Okay what happened to them?" asked Adreana resting in his hand.

"Well for starter's to be able to fully heal them I had to lower their age, but I also tripled their Midichlorian count, made them faster, stronger, increased the hardness of their skin, increased their durability, stamina, and agility, increased how fast they heal a little so they heal faster than most races but not too fast, made their horns and teeth venomous, made their blood acidic and poisonous, and made it so if they get angry their they will go through a transformation and their Midichlorian count, speed, strength, durability, skin hardness, agility, stamina, venom, acidity of their blood, healing, will also triple until they will the transformation to end." Explained Adreana.

"Wow, by the way what is may Midichlorian count anyway?" asked Erebus.

"I made it so your body will be constantly making Midichlorians, so pretty much as you get older you become the more powerful with the force" explained Adreana.

Erebus walked to the unconscious Darth Sidious, and went through his memories, he was appalled by what he saw. Erebus looked down at Adreana resting in his hand, "Ok I think we just found the first person to absorb" said Erebus grinning ferally. Erebus pointed Adreana's screen at at the downed Sith, suddenly Sidious's body rapidly started turning into black code and flowed into Adreana´s screen, when it all flowed into Adreana´s screen a card featuring Sidious appeared but it said Palpine? Hmm he had to look into this later. Erebus then went to the still unconscious Savage Opress, and Maul and scanned them. Maul let out a groan and both he and Savage started to wake. Savage, and Maul inspected they're alteration then turned towards Erebus .

¨Thank you,¨ said Maul then they began to walk away.

¨I have proposition for you!¨ called out Erebus.

¨What kind of proposition?¨ asked Maul. Erebus then explained to them all that happened and about the Gethen tribe.

¨Plus you'll become the leader of Sidious's former army¨ Said Erebus.

¨And pray tell how you are going to do that?¨ inquired Maul.

Erebus smirked and had Adreana create an exact copy of Sidious, much to the brothers surprise. ¨It's simple really I´ll just have this copy pose as Sidious and his men join the Gethen tribe, and give you control over everything¨ Explained Erebus.

Maul smirked ¨You know something kid I seem to like you more and more¨ said Maul, ¨but how do I know you won't betray me, and I won't betray you?¨ added Maul.

Adreana floated out Erebus´s hand in front of the group, ¨I have an ability that will make both parties stick to the deal, but the drawback is that it makes it almost impossible for both of you to do nearly anything close to betraying each other¨ Explained Adreana, ¨but the choice is yours¨. Maul thought for a moment then nodded, ¨okay all of you put your hand together¨ instructed Adreana, Maul, Erebus, and Savage did as instructed, then suddenly Adreana shot a stream of red energy from her screen, the energy traveled up their arms in their chest. ¨Done¨ She said.

¨Wow¨ said Erebus ¨I was expecting that to be more painful¨ he said, then he saw Adreana counting down, ¨Oh shi-¨ was all he could get out before he and the zabrak brothers clutched their heads in pain. When the pain subsided they sighed with relief.

Erebus was the first one to speak ¨Okay first we need a base of operations, then we can go establish ourselves as Sidious´s men´s new leader´s¨ said Erebus. Maul nodded his head in agreement.

¨I may know where we can go¨ said Adreana, ¨You see my master met a tribe called the M´arillians, they saw him as a god and made him their leader for a short time until my master left, they thought they displeased my master, and swore to do whatever they could to at least get one person of his blood to stay. So you could be the perfect place for your tribe to reside, plus the M´arillian´s could be a sub tribe of the Gethen tribe.¨ Explained Adreana, ¨another plus is they are holding on to some of my masters original creations¨ she finished.

Erebus thought and nodded ¨Okay but first we get rid of this thing" said Erebus calling the fake Sidious back into Adreana, Erebus then turned toward Maul and Savage, "Okay my name is Erebus Fukushū Orochi but you can just call me Erebus or orochi" said Erebus.

"I am Darth Maul" Greeted Maul.

"I am Savage" greeted Savage Opress.

After pleasantries were done Erebus had Maul gather up his men and they all left through a portal to the home of the M'arillian tribe.

 **In the next chapter Erebus will go to the home of the M'arillian tribe and take it over and there will be sub tribes such as the M'arillian tribe will become a sub tribe and there will a sith sub tribe.**


	6. Cards 2

**These Cards things will pop up every time after a Chapter where Erebus scans something, I am taking suggestions for cards. So PM me the card idea or put it on the review please and please note I am taking suggestions for Erebus's harem but for now I am only taking suggestions for girls from the star wars universe or the from M'arillian tribe right now. This will show all the cards that were scanned in the last chapter. There will be sub tribes of the Gethen tribe so if you see something like "M'arillian tribe/ Gethen tribe" that means that is a sub tribe . Thank you for taking your time to read this :)**

 **Maul**

Tribe: Sith tribe/Gethen tribe

Titles:Darth maul

Stats:

Courage:73

Power:81

Wisdom:94

Speed:38

Elements:Force,

Favored battlegear:Dark saber, double bladed lightsaber,

Favorite location: Sundari of Mandalore,

Special ability: The ability to transform when in extreme pain or anger.

Special ability: Can use two battle gears

 **Savage Opress**

Tribe:Sith tribe/Gethen tribe

Title: Sith apprentice

Stats:

Courage:87

Power:89

Wisdom:35

Speed:54

Elements:Force,

Favored battlegear: Light saber,

Favorite location: Night brothers village,

Special ability: When in Intense Pain or Anger he transforms,

 **Senator Palpatine**

Tribe: None

Title: Darth Sidious

Stats:

Courage: 59

Power: 109

Wisdom: 111

Speed:43

Elements:Force,

Favored battle gear:light Saber,

Favorite location: Sith battle station,

Special ability:None

 **Battle Gear: Dark Saber**

 **Battle Gear: Double bladed lightsaber**

 **Thank you again for reading this story :)**


	7. Ch 4, Oceanic takeover, the AOE

**Okay sorry for the wait if I made you wait too long I am so sorry :( Anyway there have been a major lack of reviews please review more it is one of the things that gives me new ideas and motivates me. Okay in this chapter I am going to have Erebus go to M'arrillian tribes home and make it his base of operation, plus the M'arrillians will join the Gethen tribe and become a sub tribe of the gethen tribe, after that Erebus will go back to the star wars universe to gather all of Palpatine´s men and make them part of the Gethen. Any way I am looking for suggestions for Erebus´s harem from the M'arrillian tribe and from the star wars universe and no one suggest Ashoka because she is already going to be paired with Darth Maul. Anyway thank you again for reading this :)**

When Erebus, Maul, Savage, and The Mandalorian Super Commandos stepped or the M.S.C. stepped out of the portal they found themselves in what looked like a city made from coral and smooth riverstones. They soon came upon what looked like a market place, due to all the stalls and M'arrilian's buying various goods, mostly what appeared to be fish though. Suddenly all eyes were on them, next thing Erebus knew all the M'arrilian's were prepared to fight and the M.S.C. plus Maul and Savage had all their weapons out and pointed at the M'arrillians. Adreana quickly flew out of Erebus's pocket and above the group and stated shining red and black light all over the area. All the M'arrilian's looked at Adreana with shock then horror and then quickly bowed to Erebus and his group.

A M'arrillian pushed his way to the front of the crowd Erebus recognized this M'arillian as Rath'tab. The M'arillian quickly bowed to him when he was right in front of him. "I apologize for our actions, we had no idea you were the successor of the Dark Scanner, please spare us your rightful fury," Pleaded Rath'tab. Maul raised a questioning eyebrow at Erebus, Erebus gave him I'll explain later look which seemed to satisfy the Zabrak for now.

"Take me too Aa'une the oligarch," Said Erebus with a tone someone with a lot of authority would do.

Rath'tab quickly rose and nodded, "This way my Liege," Said Rath'tab as he led them to Aa'une's castle, crowd of M'arrillians parted as they walked by creating a large trail leading all the way to Aa´une´s castle.

Aa´une´s castle was a sight to see, it looked like the Alcazar of Segovia, of Spain. Except it was carved out of smooth blue and black rock, with coral growing out of it in random places.

it was something the group noticed about M´arillian tribes territory looked like it used to underwater. Erebus turned to Rath´tab as they neared the castle ¨Why does everything look as if it used to be underwater?¨ Questioned Erebus.

Rath´tab´s was attention was immediately on Erebus, ¨Well my liege, this very place used to be underwater but when the doors that kept us imprisoned here were opened enough water drained out to bring this place above water, you see this is the M´arillian capitol and was built on the highest mountain here, this is the reason why our city was submerged,¨ Explained Rath´tab .

Erebus nodded it made sense. They finally made it to two giant double doors guarded by the two Giant blue crab like M´arillians guarded them but when they saw Adreana floating in front of Erebus they immediately opened the doors and did what seemed to be the closest thing a crab could do to a bow. As the group walked through the hall's which were made of the same smooth blue rock like the rest of the castle, along with a random piece of coral in a random places, along with the occasional banner/tapestry hanging from the ceiling which were blue and had the M'arrillian tribe symbol embroidered on them in silver. Any M'arillian they passed by instantly bowed when they saw Adreana.

When they finally made it to the throne room Aa'une turned angrily to whoever decided to bother him, he was thinking about his defeat at hands of the dry landers ( aka the four tribes) now their food supply was even worse, it was the whole reason they invaded. only for his eye's to widen in shock at the sight of Adreana and Erebus beside the scanner and bowed instantly afterwards.

"The heir of the Dark scanner has come! We will serve you to the end of this very tribe itself to repent for displeasing the one that came before you" Said Aa´une trembling somewhat, expecting punishment for displeasing Erebus's predecessor.

Adreana sighed at the sight of Aa'une, Rath'tab also visibly stiffened. "Aa'une, you nor your tribe did nothing to displease my previous master, he simply wanted to go see the different universe's, my former master holds nothing but respect for your people" assured Adreana.

Aa'une became visibly more relieved hearing that, but then looked at Erebus. "Uuuhhmm does the heir share those feelings?" asked Aa'une carefully trying to not anger either of them.

Erebus smiled under his mask and nodded, making both Rath'tab and his king sigh with relief. Aa'une the straightened his posture and nodded. "Very well, what are your first wishes my lord?" asked Aa'une.

"Where are the AOE?" **( pronounced A-O)** questioned Adreana.

Aa'une nodded at Rath'tab who quickly led them out of the throne room and down another hallway with two M.S.C. walking at either side of Erebus, while Darth Maul, Savage, and the rest of the M.S.C. stayed to discuss their living arrangement with Aa'une.

"AOE?" questioned Erebus raising an eyebrow under his mask as he looked down at his left hand which was holding Adreana.

Adreana seemed to snort. "It stands for Allies Of Erebus, they were basically the group of people my creator led, which consisted of those he picked up in his travels." explained Adreana.

Erebus's eyebrows rose even more "they really agreed to a name like that?" asked Erebus as the walked.

Adreana almost smiled but it was hard to tell do to her being a scanner in all "Well my creator actually tricked them into agreeing with it, but the catch was that if someone began officially leading them that was not named Erebus then they could change the name" Explained Adreana with a light giggle.

This time it was Erebus who almost snorted "Is that the reason you suggested my new name be Erebus?" asked Erebus amused by the prospect

"Mostly no, the reason is the same as before he'd approve, your a lot like him. But it will be hilarious once they realize you're not my creator and start celebrating that they can finally change the name, only to learn that your name is also Erebus" explained Adreana laughing a bit at the end.

Erebus once again rose his eyebrows "Are you that's not the reason you suggested I take up his name?" Inquired Erebus to Adreana.

"No not really, like I said he'd approve, your a lot like him. The whole name of the group thing, is just an added bonus" Explained Adreana, amusement clear in her voice towards the end.

Erebus smirked he could imagine that it would be very comical.

Rath'tab finally stopped in front of a wall at the end of the hall, that appeared to be made of some kind of black metal. Adreana than hovered out of Erebus hand and flew towards the metal wall, then floated through it as if it was a liquid, Erebus shrugged his shoulders and also walked through as if the wall was a liquid rather than a solid. The two M.S.C also marched toward only to walk face first into the metal wall.

"Sorry about that!" Called Adreana's voice from behind the wall, so clear as if the wall did not block any of the sound waves on their way, "Only Erebus and myself with the exception of the AOE members can enter that way" finished Adreana

"Rath'tab!" Called Erebus's voice from the other side of the metal wall, making Rath'tab spring to attention "If it's not too much trouble, please lead my guard's back to throne room. I believe Maul the red one, was talking to Aa'une about their living arrangements. And if they if Maul and the of them have been already taken to their rooms, please show these two where their rooms are" Asked Erebus from the other side of wall.

Rath'tab nodded as if Erebus could see him, much too the two M.S.C's amusement at the notion the creature though their leaders boss was a god, then began following the M'arrillian down the hall, who was already half way back to the throne room.

 **( other side of the metal wall )**

Erebus looked confused at the sight before him, there was barely anything in the room, it was completely black, square in shape, and three unique doors on every side, Adreana led him through a plain metal one which led to a whole new room that was large, square in shape, and made completely out of purple crystal. Inside the walls you could see the dark outline of 11 figures, three giant ones, four regular sized ones, and two that were bigger than Erebus but not nearly as large as the giant ones, and two that did not look as human which were in the ceiling opposed to the walls like the rest.

Adreana then shot a beam of black light at the left crystalline wall that held the giant beings which was the left wall, the crystals seemed to slowly disappear revealing three giant being of robotic nature, but their limbs were still somewhat trapped in the crystal wall, the beings than woke up and they all violently ripped their limbs free of their crystal holding. The robotic giant that was mainly gray and had a sleek design as if built for flying, which was backed up by the two jet wings on it's back **(Starscream from Transformers Prime)** seemed to stretch its limbs and wings and sigh with relief. The second had no face only a blank screen unlike the first one **(Soundwave Transformers Prime, and in this fic Soundwave is a femme or in other words and female cybertronian)** , The last one was larger and bulkier than the two others and was mainly purple and unlike the first it had no face, but unlike the second it's face was not made up of a screen, it's face seemed to be one large red robotic eye **(Shockwave Transformers Prime)** and to be watching his fingers, as if to make sure everything was in working order.

"Uhgh, I'm glad that's over. And who might you be?" Asked Starscream who noticed Erebus after the he finished flexing his digits.

"I am Erebus, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Answered Erebus, asking his own question in a very polite manner.

But it was Adreana who answered his question "This is Starscream leader of the remaining Cybertronian race, Soundwave his SIC **(Second In Command)** , And Shockwave his head scientist and advisor" Introduced Adreana.

"How did you end up working for the one before me?" Asked Erebus turning his Attention back to Starscream.

A look of confusion came across Starscream's face plate "One before you? Wha? Oh… You're his successor . . . and you took up his name, damn it I wanted to change that freakin name. How we came to be in your predecessors services? You see the Decepticons were at war with a group named the autobots and we accidentally awakened Unicron a great cybertronian the size of a planet, and he happened to be the planet we were fighting on, only covered with dirt. Unicron woke up and then proceeded to to destroy the planet killing Megatron the last leader of the Decepticons and what was left of the autobots or any other Cybertronian except the Decepticons perished but not before permanently shutting Unicron down permanently, but when this happened all of the Decepticons were captured except Megatron and were forced into a stasis which was meant to be permanent by the Cybertronian Council, When Erebus 1rst **(The Original Erebus will be called Erebus 1rst to avoid confusion)** visited our universe he found us in stasis and eventually found a way to revive us and I was the first he brought out of stasis and during the process he found that Megatron had uploaded a program into my database that would make me power hungry, and treacherous, Erebus 1rst removed this program from myself and the few others that had the program in them putting us further into his debt, the thing that eternally put myself into his debt and made me join as one of the key members of the AOE is when during an experiment he brought to life my past life cycles giving me a family and found my two missing brothers and sister Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Slipstream. And I had to join at that point or Dinobot **(Dinobot Transformers Beastwars)** one of my past cycles would hold it over my head" Explained Starscream.

"Well, that certainly explains things" Said Erebus "What about Reproduction? I doubt your kind reproduces the same as flesh based organics, don't you worry about going extinct?" Questioned Erebus.

It was Shockwave who answered this time "While Cybertronians have the ability to reproduce much like flesh based organics, it has not been attempted since the start of the war. We Cybertronians were usually sparked from a place on our planet known as the Well of Allspark, but unfortunately the thing that kept the well working, the Allspark was taken from the well and hidden, and when Erebus 1rst brought us out of stasis we found the well damaged beyond repair" Explained the purple Cybertronian.

"But fortunately" Added Starscream "Before we went into our crystal slumber you just awoken us from, Shockwave assigned the Constructicons our best builders with the goal to build an artificial Well of Allspark, and I assigned my siblings to find the Allspark with a device that could trace it made by Shockwave" Assured Starscream.

"Well, then what about them" asked Thorison motioning to the beings still encased in crystal.

"Well it will take a much more delicate procedure to get the out unharmed" explained Starscream pointing to the ones in the walls "but them" saId Starscream, pointing at the two that were in the ceiling, Starscream began hitting the ceiling which was probably knocking in Starscream's case, directly under where the two beings outline was "Wake up you two good for nothing, genetically enhanced, pieces of bug scrap!" Growled Starscream.

Suddenly a green and purple energy surrounded one being, while black and red surrounded the other and black sparks began running across the crystalline ceiling, the ceiling then began to crack, then the ceiling exploded into millions of shards,Thorison put up his arms to to stop the debris only to see that Soundwave had silently out her hand above Erebus blocking the debris from falling on him, "Thank you Soundwave " Thanked Erebus, the femme just silently nodded.

The two beings were now free and were both bipedal and had insect like festures, one was mainly green, orange, and had pink eyes with snake like slits and had small breast, and curves visible under her armor **(Cell first form Dragon Ball Z except femslr)** The second looked the same but had red where the other had the lighter this green and had black stripes like a tiger instead of spots, grey where the the other have Orange, this one had black where the other had the darker green, and lacked spots, his eyes were black with red slits, the bio crystal on his forehead looked different **( think of the Sharingan from Naruto except three circles on the ring instead of tomeos)** the end of it's tale seemed more scorpion like, and looked to be a male unlike the first one.

"What do you want? You walking pile of scrap metal!" Spat the red one. Apparently it wasn't only human that were grumpy after waking up.

"Calm down" scolded Cell her voice confirming the she was indeed a female. "You know very well Screem didn't mean it. He was just trying to wake us up. He's been like an uncle to us since day one "

"These are my sibling" introduced Adreana "the green one is named Cell she was one of Thorison 1rst's creations, the red one is Blood he is was an updated version of Cell's design, he's stronger than Cell somewhat, Cell is faster Than Blood, Cell is a bit more smart, improvising, and cunning than blood. Not to say Blood is dumb he is far from it. Blood's attacks are better at causing mass destruction over wide areas. Cell's are better for hitting a specific target. Blood's fighting style is more focused on causing extreme pain and killing as fast as possible. Cell's fighting style is more focused on disabling and breaking the bones of an opponent to where they cant fight even if they wanted to, and blood contains a weaker version of the bloodline called the sharingan. " Introduced Adreana, Erebus stored away this knowledge uncase he used them in a drone battle in the future.

"Hmmm, So this is father's heir?" Said Cell floating down in front of Erebus, and seemed to smell him signified by the two sniffs Erebus heard "He sure smells the part" said Cell licking her beak like lips.

"Anyway I we have a job for both Blood and Cell " said Adreana "Starscream how many spare troops so you have?" Asked Adreana turning her attention to Starscream

"At last count 126" answered Starscream.

Then three black disc came out Adreana's screen one going to Cell, one to Blood, and finally Soundwave. "These disc contain a fake hologram of the Empire from another universe named Sidious saying that he was dieing of old age and Erebus here was his secret apprentice and successor, they should buy it. The disc also serve as mass teleporters and will teleport them to our barracks and the teleporters will scan the minds of those around it only teleporting those who will be loyal, and those who are not, it will alter their brains to the point they are unable to act against and will send me information regarding the people who are sent here from their memories, and will teleport all if any technology they have with them. They also contain a debriefing on everything you need to know about that universe, and is able to detect the trackers Sidious put in all of his men." Explained Adreana ¨Soundwave you are too make 100 copies of these disc. Blood and Cell you will take 100 of the extra Decepticon drones and with these teleporters and bring all of Sidiousś followers here. Shockwave I have sench the schematics of a device of my own design that is made to track Sith ad Jedi artifacts, you are to give make 21 of them and give 1 of them to each of the Decepticon drones along with a debrief on the universe they are going to and are two find and bring back any artifacts they can, and you are too give one to Erebus with a size modifier in it, and you are two give the last 6 disguises and roles you in this universe and are to act as informants" Instructed Adreana, Soundwave, Cell, and Blood all silently nodded.

 _Well this will certainly be interesting¨_ Thought Erebus.

 **(Erebusś mindscape)**

¨You have have know Idea¨ insanely chuckled Carnage as she began to plan how to get Erebus to mate with her.

 **Okay and that's it, so how was it? By the way sorry about the wait. Please review or PM me suggestion on where Erebus should go, ally with, scan, who should be in his harem? Please review. And yes I made Soundwave a girl and she will be paired with Starscream. Anyway thank you for taking your time to read this, have a good day :)**


	8. Cards 3

**Original card versions of the characters I bring into my stories.**

 **Starscream**

Tribe: Decepticon/ Cybertronian/ Gethen/ Sith tribe **(Yes Starscream will eventually be trained by Maul and become part of the new generation of Sith)**

Titles: King of Cybertronians,Fastest flyer in Cybertron , Lord of the Decepticons, member of the AOE ,( **Later)** Darth Starscream

Stats

Courage:46

Power:51

Wisdom:55

Speed:93

Elements:Force, Metal

Favorite Location: Ruins of Cybertron

Favored battlegear: Pair of double bladed lightsabers, Star Saber, Dark Star Saber.

Special ability: near indestructible spark

Special ability: the ability to shift metal

 **Soundwave**

Tribe: Gethen/ Decepticon/ Cybertronian

Title: Queen of Cybertronians, SIC of the Decepticons, member of the AOE

Stats:

Courage:50

Power:49

Wisdom:61

Speed:85

Elements:Electricity

Favored battlegear:None

Favorite location:Decepticon base, Cybertron

 **Shockwave**

Tribe:Gethen/ Cybertronian/ Decepticon

Title: Greatest scientist in Cybertron, Advisor of the king of Cybertronians, Third in command of the Decepticons.

Stats:

Courage:55

Power:67

Wisdom: 89

Speed:39

Elements:Plasma.

Favored battlegear: None

Favored Location: Shockwave's labs, Cybertron

 **Cell**

Tribe: Gethen

Title:Genetic monster

Stats:

Courage: 60

Power:79

Wisdom:63

Speed:71

Elements:Ki

Favored battlegear: None

Favored location: None

Special ability:In a multiplayer match she can absorb the cells of one of the enemy players and use the creature the player was playing as abilities and elements.

 **Blood**

Tribe: Gethen

Title:Bloody Horror

Stats:

Courage:70

Power:85

Wisdom:53

Speed:61

Elements:Ki

Favored battlegear:None

Favored location:None

Special ability: Is able to use weaker versions of the Sharingan bloodlines abilities

Special ability: If an opponent consumes any of his blood, or if any of his blood gets into his opponents bloodstream Blood can control his opponent's blood.

 **Okay thank you again for reading this :) If you disagree with any of their stats please tell me and explain why you disagree and what you think it should be. And please give me a card version of something you want Erebus to scan. And tell me what characters I should ship in this story they don't even have to be from the same franchise, I'm also open to OC's. Also tell me who you think should be in Erebus's harem. It currently has: Adreana, Carnage, Vaatu, Takinom, Intress, and Cell. Once again thank you for taking your time to read this, and have a good day :)**


End file.
